dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Bennac
Bennac is the immensley powerful fusion of Son Benkei and Sinnac using the Fusion Dance. His name is gotten as a combonation of his Fusee's names, Ben'kei and Sin'nac. Background During the final battle with Rogg, Benkei and Sinnac both realized that both of them were only about 55% Rogg's power each. Having each gotten one of the Ultimate Potara Earrings (Benkei inheriting it from Master Jemezu and Sinnac winning one gambling), they both donned one earring, creating Son Bennac. Bennac, being slightly more powerful than Rogg, was able to beat him in a fight, despite the fact he was highly injured. Bennac was visited in the hospital by Vee ,Benkei's girlfriend, and both were delighted to find Benkei's side of Bennac still gave Bennac the same feelings for the two. Appearance Bennac has black hair like Benkei, however, his hair texture is more like Sinnac's, with tall spiky hair and a widow's peak. His eyes are a combonation of Benkei's and Sinnacs, as they are dark blue. Personality Having both the strategic mind of Sinnac and the winning spirit of Benkei, Bennac is a unique character. He is bold, intellegent and cocky similar to Sinnac, while being stubborn, optimistic and pure-hearted similar Benkei. Bennac can ride the Flying Nimbus showing him to be pure-hearted. Abilities 'Techniques' *'Kamehameha: '''Much like Benkei, Bennac is able to use the Kamehameha technique, and can use variants such as the Kamehameha Wave and the 10x Kamehameha. *'Big Bang Attack: Much like Sinnac, Bennac is capapble of using the Big Bang Attack. **'''Big Bang Kamehameha: Being able to use both the Big Bang Attack and the Kamehameha, Bennac is also able to combine them into the Big Bang Kamehameha. *'Washidori: '''Like Sinnac, Benkei is able to use the Washidori, the opposite to the Kamehameha, and his mastery of both this and the Kamehameha makes him the only person ever to be able to use both techniques. *'Instant Transmission: Bennac was taught how to use the Instant Transmission and is very skilled with it. *'''Flight: Bennac is able to fly using ki, however, he prefers using the Flying Nimbus as it is very hard for him. *'Spirit Bomb:' Bennac, like Benkei, is able to use the Spirit Bomb, yet it is more difficult for him to use. *'Dragon Roar:' A technique unique to Bennac, this technique involves forming a dragon head out of ki that then launches itself at the foe and explodes. *'Ultimate Dragon Roar:' A more powerful version of the Dragon Roar, it has been shown to be able to decimate a mountain to rubble and still have energy to continue. It has been said that one fired at an Earth-like planet from on it's surface by a Super Saiyan 3 can destroy the planet. 'Transformations' 'Super Saiyan' Bennac, like his fusees, is able to access Super Saiyan, and is very skilled with it, considering he was born in it's use (ie. Benkei and Sinnac were Super Saiyan when they fused). He has mastered Super Saiyan and all of it's variants, minus Legendary and Ultra Super Saiyan forms. 'Super Saiyan 2' Bennac has been able to use Super Saiyan 2 since his "birth", as both of his fusees were able to do so when they fused. He is relatively skilled in it's use, able to trigger it at will. It does drain his energy to use it, however. 'Super Saiyan 3' Bennac is able to use Super Saiyan 3 with some skill, yet Benkei's influence over him makes it difficult to use. 'Super Saiyan 4' Benkei is able to use this form similar to his fusees. Genetic Powers 'Zenkai' Because he is over one quarter Saiyan, Bennac can use Zenkai, the genetic trait that allows a Saiyan's power to increase substantially after recovering from near fatal injuries. Category:Characters Category:Saiyans Category:Saiyan Hybrids Category:Fusions Category:JJRawesome